1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a signal flare which can be used for a variety of purposes. For example, this invention can be used to communicate a state of emergency, a warning of a potential danger, or that help is needed.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of signal flares have been on the commercial market for a long time. However, these flares only have the capacity to illuminate at a constant rate. In particular, specific reference is made to flare compositions which contain a combination of the following ingredients: aluminum or magnesium powder, ammonium perchlorate, an aromatic halocarbon, and a fluorocarbon binder. This invention is unique because it has the capacity to provide variable luminosity.